Spiritual Enlightenment: Separation of the Six Paths
|image=Fuji.jpg Kagu.jpg SUi.jpg Raijin om.jpg OKu.jpg INYO.jpg |kanji=精神開眼の六道 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Seishin Kaigan no Rokudō |english tv=Spiritual Enlightenment: Separation of the Six Paths |parent jutsu=Inner Path, |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Rinnegan, Ninjutsu, Clone Techniques |jutsu type=Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |hand signs=Unknown - Dragon - Ram - Tiger - Hand Clap |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Manga }} Spiritual Enlightenment: Separation of the Six Paths (精神開眼の六道,Seishin Kaigan no Rokudō) is a jutsu that Takeko developed after studying the ability of the Inner Path. This Technique is similar to the six paths technique, in the since that it separates her boy into six different entities. Use In order to use this jutsu Takeko activates her Rinnegan followed by making the Dragon, Ram, Tiger hand seals then finally clapping her hand together. After the clap 6 black and white figures appears in front of her which soon each taking a different form. Each one of the figures goes by a different name and controls a different element. Spiritual Paths Fūjin Fūjin '' (風神)is one of the six Spiritual Paths. This path takes the name Fūjin and has a wind chakra nature. It takes the form of a young elf man with long black hair with purple ends and pale skin wearing black armor. Out of all other paths created Fūjin is the cruelest wanting the enemy to suffer before killing them. This usually lead into a fight with Suijin. Kagu-tsuchi '''Kagu-tsuchi' (カグツチ) is one of the six Spiritual Paths. This path takes the name Kagu-tsuchi and has a fire chakra nature. It takes the form of a young man with tan skin wearing an old colonel suit. He is usually surrounded by fire and tends not talk much stating he will allow his flames to do the talking for him. Suijin Suijin (水神) is one of the six Spiritual Paths. This path takes the name Suijin and has a water chakra nature. It takes the form of a well endowed woman wearing black belt pants with a short black jacket that stops above he chest which is covered by bandages. Out of all other paths created Suijin is the kindest this usually lead into a fight with Fūjin. Raijin Raijin (雷神) is one of the six Spiritual Paths. This path takes the name Raijin and has a lightning chakra nature. It takes the form of an older looking man with a scar down face stopping in between his eyes. He wears golden armor with a long cape which tend to have a sword tide to it. Of he paths he acts as the strategist coming up with plans of attack and tends to act as at mediator between the other paths. Ōkuninushi Ōkuninushi (大国主) is one of the six Spiritual Paths. This path takes the name Ōkuninushi and has a earth chakra nature. It takes the form of a young man with long brown hair wearing golden armor suimlar to Raijin's. He tends to wear a blindfold over his eyes during battle stating that he uses the earth to see. He also tends to help Raijin in coming up with plans and other things. In'yō In'yō is one of the six Spiritual Paths. This path takes the name In'yō and has a yin-yang chakra nature. It takes the form of a young well endowed elf woman with long brown hair wearing angelic clothing. Floating beside her are two detached wing one black and the other white each holding a sphere. Out of all the paths she is stated as being the strongest but doesn't fight unless she has on other choice. Takeko Takeko is the form that Takeko takes after the use of this jutsu. She takes the form of a white figure in a humanoid form without a face. While in this form he is unable to move and act as a "voice" to the other paths. This form allows all the paths to share vision with each other and learn quickly through battling with an enemy. Due to not being able to move in this form she makes sure that she is protected. Also See Six Paths of Pain